


Nobody Fools A Kasrilevker

by Timemidae



Series: Episode Related Mini-fics [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related: The Hot Number Affair, Fix It, Gen, yes that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timemidae/pseuds/Timemidae
Summary: Did they really think that was going to fly?





	Nobody Fools A Kasrilevker

Illya stood very still and fought reasonably hard against the impulse to incapacitate whomever it was who had just grabbed him by the coat sleeve. He’d been stopped as he made to slip out of the factory’s show room, ready to put ‘Agnes Sue’ and all her ridiculous confederates far behind him. In all probability, he knew, his attacker was merely an innocent old dressmaker—an innocent old dressmaker for whose injuries he would be answerable should any harm come to the man now, after the elderly garment-worker had passed unscathed through THRUSH’s attempt at arson.

Sure enough, the arm that was then thrown companionably around Illya’s shoulders belonged to one Harry Sighn. The older man leaned in conspiratorially, ‘Hey, boychik, a word of advice before you go: if you think that Chaim Silberman, from Kasrilevke,’ here he gestured towards his own chest and threw Illya an exaggerated wink, ‘believed for a second you were a Japanese, you’d better have your head examined!’

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know there are many inexplicable things in this episode (Sonny! Cher! The kazoo music!), but one thing I can't understand is why they took two characters who are, at least to my mind, heavily coded as Eastern European Jews in their profession and their dialect, and then tried to convince them that Illya Kuryakin was a Japanese name. 
> 
> Kasrilevke is not a real place. It a fictional town of notorious fools, invented by the Yiddish writer Sholem Aleichem. Insofar as it has a location, it is nebulously within the Pale of Settlement of the former Russian Empire.


End file.
